tytlivechatfandomcom-20200214-history
Poie's Rantings on Chris Ballinger
I've been thinking about Chris Ballinger recently and what an amazing guy he comes off as. I want to make a full length movie, a romance movie, just so at the climax, the line the guy gives the girl is "I want to get to love you like Chris Ballinger loves his kids" I worked with some amazing people a few years back, who were also Christian, and showed an empathy for their kids that resembles what Chris shows his. Greg would probably say he's exploiting them, but I think it's leading by example. One time I was at a bus stop, and a bus broke down, so I was there for 6 hours in Utah from midnight to 6 AM or something like that. Actually it was on my way leaving the Christian farm, there was this young mother there who kept yelling at and hitting her kid. He had marks on his face that looked like burns and he was probably just a little older than Parker Ballinger. The mom kept yelling at him, and tried to keep him seated, but it was what would be his bed time, and like I said it was 6 hours she expected this. She also yelled at him for smelling badly, because she hadn't changed his clothes. The whole thing was outlandish, and I couldn't think of any positive way to intervene. Chris' vlogging style is also amazing, I love how consistently non-artistic it is while still very very bold. Like Rachel will call herself completely-uncreative or something like that, but her videos to an extent are talking to the camera. I mean I totally love Rachel too, and she does have a very very great Vlog channel. But I connect with Chris more because he's an adult and doesn't hold back with grand wide shots and close-ups of his face. It's so beautiful. Bailey is incredible too, and one of the smartest people on youtube. Oh Chris' relationship with Jessica is also highly resembling of that between the two farmers I worked for. Especially in how she talks about him as being attractive and undermines him really subtly and he doesn't push in a response. I haven't looked at her channel in a while. While it isn't a strictly anti-capitalist channel, he does push values you would I speculate see more of in some people practicing Islam, or I can say first-hand with my experience of seeing jews. Where there is an emphasis on what can be interacted with non-physically. Things like family, and kindness. There's this great clip from a video about a year ago where Bailey gets free ice-cream, but he doesn't allow his kids to eat sugar so he had her give it to one of the strangers that was also in the store. Mind you, this is in Los Angeles, or somewhere urban along the Central Coast. He had her ask the kid if they wanted it, and ask the parents to make sure it was ok. Then the next shot was her watching Chris eat his ice-cream and she maybe got one bite of it. It was actually cupcakes I think.